Midnight Hour
by Ceres-chi
Summary: A scene of love and desire in the middle of the night. Pairing: 1x2


**Author: Ceres-chi**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

**Warning: lemon, rather explicit**

**Pairing: 1x2**

* * *

**Midnight Hour**

A single night lamp cast its pale glow into the darkened room.

Shallow and gentle, it shone in a distant corner where it's presence did not disturb at this time of night. The fireplace by the windows was a mere silhouette in it's gleam while the sofa beyond it subsided completely into the shadows. Piles of books on the coffee table, framed photographs and the celestial chard of Andromeda galaxy – all remained under the velveteen blanket of darkness. Blackburn Lane had long ago quieted down for the night and the faithfull ticking of an ancient clock was the only sound that dared breaching the silence.

In the far end of the room, a door had been left ajar.

Soft sounds emerged from the adjacent kitchen, where a man stood bare-feeted on cold marble tiles. He was nude from head to toe but did not seem to mind the chill. The glow of the night lamp barely touched his slender form, but his long copper-coloured tresses caught casual traces of it and held them captive within his spilling mass of hair. He was comfortable in the darkness and had not bothered to brighten the room. His eyes had adjusted to the absence of illumination and he did not need any light to be able to handle the knife in his hands.

He was peeling and cutting oranges with it. A pale blue bowl, resting beside him on the counter, already contained several slices of the fruit.

The silvery blade had been sharpened recently and moved easily through the smooth, jucy flesh of the oranges. He watched intendly, a small smile on his lips as he took much delight in executing this simple task. Now that the humid evening air had cooled into a lazy breeze, the midnight snack would be very welcome.

He lifted his dripping fingers to his mouth to get a taste of the biting, citrusy aroma, when a sudden breath of air grazed the tender hairs at the back of his neck.

The faint touch was unforeseen by him and had a shokingly intense effect on his naked skin. It send a jolt of tingling sensation flickering from the top of his spine right down to the bare soles of his feet and he gasped in surprise as he was suddenly vastly aware of the proximity of another man in the room. Nothing had alerted him to the approach of his lover but there was no mistaking his overwhelming, dominant presence. The musky tange of his soap invaded his nostrils along with the pure scent of freshly showered skin as the man moved up behind him to stand very close…but not touching.

His hands stilled their movements and so did his body. The knife slipped from his fingers and fell with a thud to the countertop. The blade flashed brightly as a spark of light flickered along the sharpened edge before it remained calmly in place. He too, stood completely unmoving.

Intense heat lashed out at him, licking in the hollow of his back, at his calves and buttocks as his lovers skin came tantalizingly close. Before long he was trembling, his body tightened and heat pooled in his groin. He waited, holding his breath without realizing, anticipating the touch he knew would come.

Soft, tousled hair caressed the side of his face where his lovers solid form leaned into him. His short bangs tickled at the sensitive spot behind his ear, flinging droplets of water all over his rapidly heating skin, turning the slight shudder that had befallen him, into a full body tremble. He flexed his muscles and wriggled his shoulders unconciously. An inaudible gasp escaped his throat when the moisture pearled over his arms and back on unknown trails, sensitizing his skin. His cock went rigid between his legs as desire unleashed inside him and the force of it threatened to throw him off his feet.

Strands of his copper tresses clung to his face as coarse lips ghosted along the column of his neck while the strokes of his lovers hot, cloying breath on his sensitive skin drove him wild. Anticipation transformed into mindless yearning for his lovers touch. He wanted to fling himself around, to meld his body to that of the man behind him when – in this very moment – strong, powerfull hands settled on his hips, holding him in place. A firm tongue flicked over the shell of his ear and behind, teasing mercilessly.

"I want you." His lover whispered hoarsly against his skin, rolling his hips and rocking them together to convey with his body what his words had already stated. Words, which held so much power and stoked the flames of his desire into a roaring blaze.  
They reverberated throughout his entire being, beckoning him to surrender his mind… To the pleasure which his soulmate so unconditionally gifted him with.

His cock twitched violently between his legs, leaking hot semen onto his quivering tighs. He felt feverish, yet he shivered. A choked sound tumbled brokenly from his lips when that wet, persisting tongue crept into the shell of his ear and scarred fingertips brushed his essence from the head of his dick. Those fingertips were at his lips only a heartbeat later and he opened his mouth gladly, swirling his tongue around the digits, greedy for the taste, clearly addicted.

Eventually, the fingers slipped from his lips to begin an unsettling journey over the planes of his body. Trailing from quivering chin to constrickting throat they rounded the curves of his shoulders and started descending from there – slowly, without any haste – never once faltering in their wake. At the juncture of his buttocks their fleating touch turned into insistent determination, as they pressed firmly…purposefully into the hollow of his spine with every intention of robbing his body of any and every control.

His fingers ledged hard onto the countertop and he nearly crumbled the edge within his hands. His toes curled and he arched his back into this torturing touch until his bones screamed bloody murder at him. He was shaking like a leaf in a storm, his legs trembling so hard that he feared they would just give out on him. He bit his lip in pleasurable agony and all but threw himself into the body behind him. His lover's grip however, did not relent.

The finger halted then, just above his cleft. It hovered there, circling tormentingly in the small of his back and Duo could feel sweat pooling there. He whimpered shamelessly as the calloused digit pushed insistingly into his over-heated skin and he bent forward instinctively, offering his hips, begging with his body for the touch he so desperately craved. The position left him open and exposed, his cock pulsing with need as his arms shook with the effort to hold himself upright over the countertop.  
He panted as the sole finger eventually drifted downwards again, only to resume to dance circles over his quivering hole. He rested his forhead against the cool surface of the kitchen cupboard, nearly sobbing with choked tears as the maddening touch drove him insane with lust.

Dry, burning lips pressed against the shell of his ear once again as rough words were mouthed against his skin. "Say it." His lover rasped, voice harsh and tainted with rampant desire. His fingertips were back at the tip of his dick, circling there too and finally, Duo cried out in defeat.

"T…touch me!" He panted hoarsely, shuddering, needing, as his center of focus…his whole world…settled in the demanding hands of his lover.

Those hands were wandering again, to the cheeks of his ass this time, spreading him wide open. The teasing was abandoned as his lover slid two wet fingers deep into his ass. He aimed and advanced ruthlessly, causing Duo to scream in pleasure at the sudden, unexpected assault on his prostate. He stopped thinking after that because his lovers single-minded attention barely left him with enough energy to breathe. His fingers were strong and efficient as he made sure to hit his sweet spot with every move, sometimes grazing far too lightly, turning him into a pliant, quivering mass of jelly, sometimes striking mercilessly, violently shaking his world.

And when he thought he couldn't take much more of this sinful torture, a muscular, unrelenting tigh shoved between his legs, opening him further to his lovers savage ministrations. The man pushed his hips up against the countertop, pressing his pulsing rod inbetween the cheeks of his ass, rubbing it up and down his cleft in a slow, maddening rhythm. Duo bit his lips so hard he tasted blood as he fought to not come right then and there.

"Heero…", he whispered brokenly, trying to get his lover to do something…anything to end the erotic torment of his body. He craved to feel him deep inside him but he wasn't able to form a coherent sentence because words had suddenly abandoned him. The feeling of Heeros hard length sliding between his cheeks was decadent, delicious and almost too much to bear. He spread his legs further and pushed hard against his lover's teasing cock. And Heero, who read his body like a book, understood his frenzied urgency. His grip on Duo's hips tightened as he held him close to his chest and plunged into his searing heat.

"I love you…", he breathed into Duo's ear, holding him protectively close as he settled himself inside his pliant body. He kissed his temples tenderly, caressed the skin of his hips with gentle fingers to sooth away any pain he had caused with his near forcefull entering. He felt raw on the inside and almost could not stand to remain this calm…waiting…while his eager cock pulsed inside the hot depths of his lover.  
He wanted to pound, to release the electrifying tension that held him captive but he fought for control so hard that he thought he might loose his mind. More than everything else he wanted to share this feeling with Duo, to give him as much pleasure as he took.

His body firmly aligned with that of his lover, Duo rested his head back onto Heero's shoulder, choking on voiceless screams of pleasure. He felt the strong arms of his lover surround him in a bone-crushing embrace as he proceeded to drive him mad with all his singular precision. His unrelenting, striving thrusts rocked him to the core and suddenly his sanity was far out of reach. Each and every thought ceased to exist. His senses expanded and every stimulation of his nerve endings was ten times more intense. Suddenly he could feel the lines of Heero's fingertips imprinting on his hips where they clawed into his skin with every intention to meld their bodies into one. He felt the soft touch of his pubic hair tickle in the small of his back and every single drop of sweat running down his muscular thighs as they pressed into him from behind. The stacato of his frantic heartbeat…the ragged breathing on his neck and the soft words of devotion which he mouthed into his ear as he poured blazing fire into him each earth-shattering thrust.

Duo was far beyond control of his feelings and clung to every expanse of Heeros skin he could reach. His hands stroked along the insides of his lover's legs, making him shudder and he surged into him wildly as Duo's hands grasped his ass to force him closer still, encouraging him to take him to that place where their souls became one. His pulsing cock, which was painfully throbbing with every plow that Heero delivered to his most sensitive spot, nearly drove him insane with need. Desire flared high, coiling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't take much more.

"Can't…", he weeped and trashed his head wildly on his lover's shoulders. Blinding heat overwhelmed him and Heero, who sensed his lover's approach to climax with every fibre of his being, lost his last shreds of control. He trembled and shook and shoved forward with force, ramming his dick as far inside him as it would go. Prying one hand loose of his lover's hip, he grasped his leaking erection, spreading the stream of precum all over its sensitive head. Eventually he granted him mercy, as he fisted him harshly in the palm of his hand, mimicking his savage thrusting. When Duo finally surrendered to the onslaught of sensation, he reached for his chin with his other hand to turn his head and seal their lips tightly together. He swallowed each of his hoarse screams and held him tight throughout his aftershocks as he, too, spiraled into blissfull heaven.

For a long time they did not descend.

* * *

To them it felt like an eternity had passed as they finally collapsed into a sweaty heap on the floor, too much exhausted to detangle their limps. They relaxed into the warm cocoon which their body heat had created and refused to leave each others embrace.

Duo leaned back into his lover's chest while Heero rained gentle kisses all over his neck and shoulders which emenated the biting scent of oranges. His hair was a mess, soaked with their sweat and tangled all around them but he did not care as he moved his head to press trembling lips against those of his lover.

"I've been waiting for you to come home." He whispered softly. Somehow he could not seem to stop trembling and snuggled deeper into his lover's arms.

"I'm sorry." Heero answered. "Work has been keeping us apart." Kindly, he accepted the soft lips of his lover to share kisses of a bond that went deeper than any words could ever hope to explain. Duo's hand caressed his cheek and he reached up to entwine their fingers.

"Let's take off tomorrow." He breathed into his ear. "We could go somewhere."

"To Skye?" Duo asked hopefully, tucking his neck beneath Heero's chin and sighing contently.

"To wherever you want to." Heero replied, cradling Duo comfortably into his lap.

"Love you." His lover hummed, voice already slurred with sleep and barely audible anymore.

In his arms, Duo settled down with his ear close above his heart.

Heero pressed another loving kiss to his forehead and closed his eyes.

THE END


End file.
